detective_conanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Organización de Negro
La''' Organización de Negro''' (黒の組織 Kuro no Soshiki), también conocida como Organización Negra o simplemente como la Organización, es una célula criminal que actúa como antagonista principal en ''Detective Conan''. Su verdadero nombre es Karasuma Group. Sus miembros, que reciben nombres en clave basados en bebidas alcohólicas, están dirigidos por Renya Karasuma, el elusivo jefe de la Organización. Hasta el momento, de él tan sólo se ha mostrado el número de teléfono y los mensajes de texto que envía a sus agentes. Por su parte, ellos se refieren a él como Ano kata, que en japonés significa “esa persona”. El objetivo principal del órgano criminal aún no ha sido revelado, pero parece estar relacionado con la creación de un compuesto con propiedades rejuvenecedoras, similar a la APTX 4869. Para financiar sus investigaciones y mantener su secretismo, los agentes de la Organización cometen crímenes como robos a bancos y asesinatos a personas que puedan suponer una amenaza. El verdadero nombre de la Organización es desconocido; sus miembros son llamados Hombres de Negro por sus perseguidores a causa de la ropa negra que suelen vestir. Miembros Manga: Capítulo 1008 Según Shuichi Akai y Yusaku Kudo, el mensaje póstumo del asesinato de Kohji Haneda (ASACA RUM) se podria leer como un sólo nombre: CARASUMA. Aunque sólo es una teoría, es muy probable que se refiera a un miembro de la familia Karasuma y que el Jefe de la Organización sea el multimillonario Renya Karasuma, una persona que no debería formar parte de este mundo, a palabras de Yusaku Kudo. Estructura Existen varias divisiones dentro de la Organización de Negro, que se agrupan en tres categorías: División Interna (内部活動部隊 Naibu Katsudō Butai), División Externa (外部活動部隊 Gaibu Katsudō Butai) y Supervisión General (全体監視役 Zentai Kanshi-yaku). La externa se compone de agentes que se relacionan y se encargan de personas no pertenecientes a la Organización. Los pocos miembros conocidos de la División Interna se centran en investigación y desarrollo bioquímicos. Los efectivos de Supervisión General mantienen funciones de gestión y coordinación. División Interna Desarrollo bioquímico El principal objetivo de la división interna es la investigación y el desarrollo de compuestos bioquímicos, el más importante de los cuales es la droga APTX 4869. Se desconocen qué objetivos se persiguen con la financiación de este tipo de experimentos, pero ciertas pistas apuntan a que la Organización planea sintetizar un fármaco que alargue la vida o incluso proporcione la inmortalidad. La Organización lleva investigando desde hace por lo menos treinta años antes del tiempo de Detective Conan, y parece que dispone de laboratorios e instalaciones de alta tecnología y secretismo. Los miembros conocidos que pertenecían a esta División son: Sherry (huida), Atsushi Miyano (fallecido) y Elena Miyano (fallecida). Según el Manga Especial (no canónico), también estaban dentro de la división Generic (ex miembro) y Blackbeard (fallecido). División Externa Como sus miembros se encargan de tareas muy diversas, la División Externa se reparte en otras cinco subdivisiones. Desarrollo de software La Organización parece tener experiencia en informática y programación, tal y como demuestra la creación del virus ‘Barón Nocturno’, que protege sus datos reveladores. Sin embargo, la seguridad de los secretos de la Organización no parece ser el único objetivo de esta subdivisión. En un encuentro con un empleado de la empresa de videojuegos Mantendo, la Organización se interesó en obtener una lista con los mejores programadores del mundo a cambio de una alta suma de dinero. En otra ocasión, el ingeniero Suguru Itakura, que fue contratado por la Organización, aseguró en su diario póstumo que dejó su programa sin terminar “por el bien de la Humanidad”. Es probable que los proyectos informáticos de la Organización estén relacionados con las investigaciones bioquímicas de la División Interna. El único miembro conocido de esta subdivisión era Tequila (fallecido). En la Película 05 (no canónica) apareció Yoshiaki Hara (fallecido), hacker y programador de esta sección. Reconocimiento Cuando un grupo de la Organización debe ejecutar alguna operación compleja como un robo, un asesinato o cualquier misión criminal, los miembros de Reconocimiento son los primeros en llegar a la zona. Sus principales funciones son las de asegurar el lugar, atraer a los objetivos, y mantener informados a los otros miembros del grupo antes de su llegada. También trabajan individualmente, y suelen valerse del disfraz para infiltrarse en lugares e investigar de incógnito. Los agentes de Reconocimiento que se conocen son: Vermouth, Kir, Bourbon y Rikumichi Kusuda (fallecido). En las [[Lista de Películas|películas de Detective Conan]] (no canónicas) aparecen otros dos miembros de esta subdivisión: Irish (fallecido) y Curaçao (fallecida). Operaciones Dentro de esta categoría entran todos los miembros que participan en operaciones criminales, principalmente robos y asesinatos. Todos los crímenes que la Organización comete suelen caracterizarse por estar planeados al detalle y por dejar la mínima cantidad de pruebas posible. Incluso en algunas ocasiones los miembros dejan pruebas falsas para dirigir las sospechas a otros responsables y dificultar aún más cualquier investigación policial. Otros engaños conllevan disfrazar los crímenes como si fueran accidentes o incluso suicidios. Los métodos que los agentes de Operaciones utilizan incluyen el uso de gran variedad de armas de fuego (pistolas, subfusiles, rifles de francotirador, etc.), incendios provocados, explosivos y bombas de relojería, y venenos. Los objetivos que la Organización persigue con estas operaciones son la recaudación de fondos, mediante robos y atracos; y la eliminación de individuos que representen una amenaza, tales como policías y espías, a través de asesinatos. Los asesinos conocidos de Operaciones son: Chianti, Korn, Ki'ichiro Numabuchi (detenido) y Calvados (fallecido). Un asesino que aparece en el Manga Especial (no canónico) es Arrack. Por otra parte, en el videojuego La Gran Deducción de Tres Personas (no canónico) aparece la asesina de la Organización Kate Lauren. Por lo que hace a los miembros encargados de los robos, sólo se conoce a Akemi Miyano (fallecida). Recaudación de fondos La Organización no se financia únicamente a través de golpes y robos, sino que también hay miembros encargados de buscar patrocinadores interesados en sus proyectos de investigación. Se sabe que el único miembro conocido de esta subdivisión, Pisco, era a la vez presidente de una compañía de automóviles, así que probablemente sus miembros tienen experiencia en economía y negocios. Supervisión General Los agentes que pertenecen a esta División son probablemente de alto rango, ya que se les ha visto recibir misiones directamente por el teléfono del jefe. Parece que principalmente se implican en operaciones de asesinato, en las que suelen liderar el comando. Sin embargo, también se ha visto a sus agentes participar en recaudación de fondos y en desarrollo de software. Los únicos dos miembros conocidos en esta División son Gin y Vodka. Se desconoce a qué división pertenecían Rye, Ethan Hondou (fallecido) y Scotch (fallecido). Rango Los agentes que se destacan en su trabajo y suben de categoría reciben nombres en clave de alcohol por parte del jefe. Incluso dentro de los agentes con nombre de clave hay otras divisiones de rango. Una de las ventajas de tener una clasificación más alta es el acceso a archivos más informativos; Los agentes de rango inferior tienen que solicitar ver ciertos materiales de agentes de mayor rango. Los agentes externos al canon manga están en cursiva. Agentes Ejecutivos Los agentes "ejecutivos" son los agentes con nombre en clave mejor clasificados dentro de la organización negra bajo el jefe. Pueden comandar a muchos otros agentes con nombre en código y tener acceso a más información que los agentes de menor rango. Incluso entre ellos, matar a otro agente ejecutivo sin órdenes expresas del Jefe resultaría en una pérdida de legitimación. # Rum: Segundo al mando. # Gin. # Vermouth: También la favorita del Jefe. # Pisco. Agentes con Nombre en Clave Los agentes que se han destacado más allá del miembro de rango lo suficiente para ganar reconocimiento y un nombre en clave de alcohol. Bajo el liderazgo de Rum: # Curaçao (solo en la Película 20). Bajo el liderazgo de Gin: # Vodka: el y Tequila son aproximadamente del mismo rango. # Tequila: el y Vodka son aproximadamente del mismo rango. # Chianti. # Korn. # Rye (Shuichi Akai): con su ascenso nombre en clave, se suponía que trabajaría para Gin, pero se reveló que era del FBI y fue expulsado antes de asumir ese papel. Bajo el liderazgo de Vermouth: # Calvados. En General: # Sherry (Shiho Miyano): Conocida por ser altamente calificada, pero no se ha establecido si ella era una agente ejecutiva. # Kir (Hidemi Hondou). # Bourbon (Rei Furuya). # Scotch (Hiromitsu Morofushi). # Irish (solo en la Película 13). Agentes sin Nombre en Clave # Akemi Miyano. # Kiichiro Numabuchi. # Ethan Hondou. # Rikumichi Kusuda. # Yoshiaki Hara (solo en la Película 5). # Antonio Gomez (solo en la serie de libros: Los misterios de la historia japonesa). Desconocidos si con Nombre en Clave # Atsushi Miyano. # Elena Miyano. # Un anciano que exploró la prueba de lealtad de Shuichi Akai. Modus Operandi La Organización Negra comete delitos como tratos ilegales, chantaje, robos y asesinatos por contrato para recaudar dinero para la investigación. La Organización funciona como un híbrido de una negociación y una mafia. La Organización Negra recluta talentos externos y cultiva clientes y patrocinadores enviando miembros de alto rango como Gin a reuniones de negocios, pero también usan tácticas similares a las de la mafia para intimidar a civiles deseables y hacer tratos con ellos. Además de sus delitos de motivación financiera, la organización se involucra en otras actividades delictivas estereotipadas como soborno, espionaje y eliminación de amenazas o ex parejas que se consideran inútiles o un riesgo. Aduanas La organización es muy reservada y trata de eliminar a cualquiera que tenga conocimiento de su existencia y amenaza con exponer su funcionamiento interno, incluidos los miembros que se han convertido en una responsabilidad, como Akemi Miyano. Dispondrán incluso de miembros de alto rango como Pisco sin dudarlo para proteger sus secretos. Permanecer desconocido parece ser una prioridad más alta que incluso la investigación ya que Ai Haibara pensó que Conan sería asesinado antes de que pudiera ser "estudiado". La organización a menudo destruye evidencia por fuego o explosiones y Haibara advierte que no dudarán en matar a familiares y amigos de un objetivo para proteger el secreto de su existencia. La organización tiene varias prácticas que se asemejan a las de las sociedades secretas estereotipadas. Los miembros de la Organización Negra tienden a usar trajes negros, lo que Akemi dice que es intencional y se supone que se parece a los cuervos. Por una razón aún no revelada, casi todos los miembros de la Organización Negra (con la excepción del jefe) utilizan nombres en clave basados en bebidas alcohólicas: licores fuertes para hombres y vinos o cócteles a base de vino para mujeres. También parece que a la organización también le gusta usar ficción de detectives y literatura clásica en sus nombres de proyectos y contraseñas. Los ejemplos incluyen el juego de palabras APTX 4869 sobre Sherlock Holmes, la contraseña de la computadora Shelling Ford, un nombre prototipo para Sherlock Holmes, un virus informático llamado Barón Nocturno que lleva el nombre de un personaje del escritor de novelas Yusaku Kudo. novelas y nombres clave de la misión relacionados con la novela El Caso Extraño del Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde. Técnicas criminales La Organización Negra lleva a cabo sus crímenes en formas que son difíciles de rastrear. Las armas de fuego y los disparos, el fuego y las bombas, y los venenos parecen ser sus técnicas preferidas. Algunas veces la organización intenta disfrazar sus asesinatos como accidentes o suicidios. Para este fin, el APTX 4869 se implementó como un veneno porque es forensemente difícil de detectar. Si no pueden ocultar un asesinato como otra cosa, generalmente intentarán destruir cualquier evidencia usando fuego o explosivos para dificultar la investigación. Algunas veces cronometrarán sus crímenes para que la culpa recaiga en otra parte, confundiendo la investigación. Si se compromete un lugar de reunión o un activo suyo, la Organización Negra generalmente lo destruye a fondo antes de que pueda ser investigado adecuadamente. Sus suministros de explosivos y armas de fuego son muy extensos. Ubicaciones y escondites La Organización Negra parece tener escondites, pero ninguno de ellos ha sido revelado hasta ahora. De acuerdo con su existencia secreta, la Organización Negra prefiere reunirse en lugares aislados o donde puedan escabullirse fácilmente. Varios agentes ocupan puestos públicos como Vermouth (una actriz famosa), Kir (Hidemi Hondou) (una locutora de televisión) o Pisco (un presidente de una compañía) que le da conexiones a la Organización Negra a los círculos de los ricos y famosos y accede a ubicaciones que de otro modo no estarían disponibles. Hasta ahora, la Organización Negra se ha reunido con clientes en un restaurante oscuro, un vagón restaurante Shinkansen, una estela abarrotada, una estación de tren en construcción y en un área aislada de un parque de diversiones. La organización negra a menudo lleva a cabo negocios y reuniones en el patio de embarque. No se han mostrado muchas residencias de miembros, pero varían en extravagancia desde el apartamento relativamente simple de Kir hasta el lujoso ático de Vermouth en un edificio alto. Personal La Organización es lo suficientemente grande como para enviar rápidamente equipos de investigación de campo de al menos una docena de miembros. Los miembros de la Organización también son demográficamente variados, incluidos extranjeros y nativos, hombres y mujeres, adolescentes y ancianos. Individualmente, los miembros de mayor rango de la organización suelen ser inteligentes y, a menudo, con muchos talentos. Hasta el momento, al menos todos los miembros de alto rango tienen armas y usan chaleco anti-balas debajo de la ropa cuando salen. Muchos agentes, incluso los que están fuera de las divisiones de asesinato, son expertos en el uso de armas de fuego. El disfraz es una habilidad particularmente común. Tanto Gin como Vermouth demostraron ser resistentes a la aguja tranquilizante de Conan y al gas noqueante y posteriormente ambos se dispararon fácilmente para seguir despiertos. Esto puede mostrar que se han entrenado para resistir los efectos knockout para evitar la captura y lidiar con el dolor. Capacidad investigativa La Organización Negra tiene una cantidad notable de recursos para un grupo criminal, más que cualquier otro oponente de Conan mostrado hasta ahora. Sus recursos financieros, tecnología y mano de obra parecen estar a la par o incluso superiores a los del equipo de investigación del FBI enviado a Japón para investigarlos, pero menos que la policía japonesa. La Organización Negra tiene suficiente mano de obra a su disposición para monitorear e investigar minuciosamente incluso las amenazas menores o para observar todas las avenidas de entrada a un concurrido lugar de reunión en el medio de una ciudad. Sin embargo, la organización no está cerca de ser omnisciente; Shinichi, que supuestamente está muerto, pudo participar en varios casos públicos que la policía logró silenciar con éxito y salir del país sin su identificación. Artilugios La Organización Negra es tecnológicamente sofisticada y su equipo rivaliza incluso con la infiltración FBI. En el manga tienen acceso a una amplia variedad de armas de fuego y municiones, vehículos, suministros teatrales y grandes cantidades de diversos explosivos. Bourbon y Vermouth incluso planearon usar un helicóptero como parte de uno de sus planes. El arsenal de la Organización Negra también incluye varios artilugios especializados. Historia Articulo principal: Organización de Negro/Historia '' Proyecto de investigación de la organización de negro, que forma parte el APTX 4869, ha sido alrededor por lo menos medio siglo. La organización de negro tiene lazos históricos con América antes de la historia actual. Prueba de ello es la participación del FBI y la CIA en las operaciones de mostrador. También, Jodie menciona que su padre en el FBI estaba investigando a Vermouth como Sharon Vineyard 20 años. Objetivo e investigación Hasta el momento, el objetivo principal de la Organización de Negro aún no ha sido revelado. Se sabe sin embargo que la célula está reclutando expertos en Bioquímica e Informática, y que la financiación de sus investigaciones tiene lugar mediante crímenes. Actualmente, para Conan las únicas fuentes fiables de información sobre la Organización son Ai Haibara, encogida de la ex miembro Sherry, la agente Kir de la CIA, y ciertos casos relacionados. La APTX 4869 y la bioquímica ''Véase también: APTX 4869 La Organización de Negro tiene un largo historial en la investigación bioquímica. Treinta años antes de que Shinichi Kudo encogiera en Conan, la Organización captó al matrimonio científico Atsushi y Elena Miyano para que trabajara en el departamento de investigación. Al cabo de un tiempo, ambos desarrollaron un proyecto al que bautizaron como Silver Bullet (“Bala de Plata”). Poco después de que Atsushi y Elena murieran en lo que algunos agentes llamaron accidente, Shiho Miyano, su hija menor, continuó su investigación en lo que pasó a llamarse como el proyecto APTX 4869. Recientemente, aunque la droga APTX 4869 aún estaba en estado de desarrollo para una función que aún se desconoce, la Organización empezó a usar el prototipo inacabado, como un veneno letal e indetectable en la autopsia. Los informes de proyecto de la APTX 4869 contienen secretos importantes. Uno de los discos que Conan y Haibara intentaron conseguir contenía nombres reales, direcciones, nombres en clave de agentes, y los nombres de las personas que habían contribuido con dinero para la investigación. Haibara consiguió hacer una copia de algunos de los datos de la APTX 4869 mientras estuvo retenida en una bodega en el que estaba el ordenador de Pisco, pero mintió a Conan diciéndole que el disquete se quemó en el posterior incendio que hubo en la sala. Desarrollo de software y virus Otra parte de las investigaciones de la Organización requiere de las habilidades de programadores de prestigio mundial. Se conoce que la Organización de Negro está implicada con virus informáticos (Barón Nocturno); aun así, el objetivo principal de sus investigaciones informáticas puede ser otro que el de crear virus, y probablemente esté relacionado con sus investigaciones bioquímicas. Hideaki Nakajima hizo un intercambio con Tequila en la Convención de Videojuegos Mantendo, en la que le entregó una lista de programadores expertos a cambio de una gran suma de dinero. Vermouth y Tequila también chantajearon al creador de videojuegos Suguru Itakura, conminándole a completar un programa informático que él había dejado de desarrollar por su conciencia. Fuera lo que fuera ese programa, sus posibilidades eran tales que Itakura decidió no terminarlo y hacer caso omiso de las amenazas de la Organización. En su diario, el informático escribió que no acabaría el programa “''por el bien de la Humanidad''”. Frases <<Kudo… No tienes ni idea de que ya estás siendo parte de un proyecto en el que la Organización lleva trabajando medio siglo.>> ~ Haibara en sus pensamientos. <> ~ Vermouth a Suguru Itakura, por teléfono. * <> ~ Frase anterior traducida al español. <> ~ Haibara. Especulación acerca del objetivo de la Organización Inmortalidad/anti-edad Una posibilidad es que las investigaciones de la Organización de Negro, especialmente el desarrollo de la APTX 4869, estén buscando crear una terapia que permitirá la inmortalidad, atrasará o revertirá los efectos del envejecimiento, o extenderá la esperanza de vida humana. Gosho Aoyama ha comentado que la inmortalidad no es el objetivo definitivo para la Organización de Negro; sin embargo, lograr la inmortalidad o la anti-edad puede ser un paso importante para llegar al verdadero fin. Shiho Miyano ha dicho a Conan que, cuando estaba desarrollando la APTX 4869, ella no tenía la intención de crear un veneno, algo que sugiere que la APTX 4869 originalmente se desarrollaba con otro objetivo en mente. Probablemente el hecho de que la droga matara sin dejar rastro en el cuerpo de la víctima era un efecto secundario, aunque útil, y por eso fue utilizada como un veneno – un uso que Haibara siempre detestó. Además, la APTX 4869 fue apodada como el “detective incompleto” (la pronunciación de 4869 en japonés suena parecido a “''Sherlock''”, el famoso Holmes), otro indicador de que la verdadera función de la droga aún no ha sido alcanzada. El encogimiento del cuerpo al estado infantil, que ocurrió cuando Shinichi y Shiho tomaron la APTX 4869, es probablemente un síntoma de lo que se pretende con el desarrollo de la droga. Después de que Pisco viera a Shiho encogida en una niña, éste comentó que estaba impresionado con lo lejos que había llegado con el desarrollo de la droga, dando a entender que la anti-edad es la dirección correcta. Esto cuadra con la frase de Haibara “''Kudo… No tienes ni idea de que ya estás siendo parte de un proyecto en el que la Organización lleva trabajando medio siglo.” La APTX 4869 es la única conexión conocida entre Shinichi Kudo y la Organización de Negro, de modo que su encogimiento lo ha convertido en alguien relevante para la continuación del proyecto de la Organización. Según como Haibara describe a la APTX 4869, la droga activa la telomerasa, una enzima capaz de incrementar el número de veces que una célula puede dividirse, y por lo tanto afecta el ciclo celular y su “potencial reproductivo”. El objetivo de esto puede ser el de revertir todas las células no neuronales hacia un estado “joven”, con un alto potencial reproductivo. Además de la APTX 4869, la extraña juventud aparente de Vermouth es otro indicador de que la Organización de Negro puede estar implicada en investigaciones sobre el rejuvenecimiento del cuerpo y el alargamiento de la vida. Otra prueba es el hecho de que Shiho Miyano escribiera su nombre en la lista de deseos de inmortalidad de la isla de Bikuni, que Conan y Heiji examinaron en el caso de la sirena desaparecida. Revivir a los muertos Existe una posibilidad de que la Organización de Negro esté intentando desarrollar un método para revivir a los difuntos. El diario de Suguru Itakura contenía una frase que una agente de la Organización, probablemente Vermouth, le dijo por teléfono: ”''We can be both of God and the Devil, since we’re trying to raise the dead against the stream of time” (“''Podemos ser Dios y el Diablo a la vez, pues estamos intentando levantar a los muertos en contra de la corriente del tiempo''”). Es posible que el objetivo original de la APTX 4869 fuera revivir a los muertos. Conan y el profesor Agasa se preguntaron después de leerla si la Organización pretendía crear zombis. En una ocasión, cuando Conan preguntó a Haibara cuál era realmente la función APTX 4869, ella respondió “''Es un elixir para revivir a los muertos. ¿Te satisface esa respuesta?”. No queda claro si esto fue una broma de Ai, suponiendo que Conan habría llegado a esa conclusión, o bien era una afirmación seria sobre el verdadero fin de la droga. Curiosidades * En el doblaje de ''Detective Conan en inglés (Case Closed), Gin es renombrado como “Melkior” y Vodka como “Kaspar”. En la traducción inglesa del manga, se explica que ambos nombres son marcas conocidas de licores. * Vermouth es la única agente viva de la Organización que sabe que Conan Edogawa es Shinichi Kudo y que Ai Haibara es Shiho Miyano. Pisco descubrió la identidad de Haibara, y se la habría revelado a Gin de no haber sido asesinado por él antes. Conan le reveló su identidad a Akemi Miyano momentos antes de que esta muriera. * Los miembros de la Organización de Negro a menudo llaman a cualquiera que suponga una amenaza con el nombre de “''Bala de Plata''”. Vermouth cree que Shinichi es la verdadera Bala de Plata; la mayoría de agentes, en cambio, considera que Shuichi Akai era la mayor amenaza. * Hasta el momento, el miembro más joven que se conoce y que aún sigue en la Organización de Negro es Kir, de 27 años. Sherry tenía 18 años cuando la abandonó y su hermana, Akemi Miyano, tenía algo más de veinte cuando fue asesinada por Gin. * Los episodios 462 - 465 fueron el primer arco de cuatro partes que no fue presentado como un especial en Japón. * Los episodios 491 – 504, que conforman la saga Choque entre lo Rojo y lo Negro, siguen formando hasta el momento el arco argumental más largo de toda la serie, con catorce partes. * Conan ha interactuado personalmente con casi todos los miembros con nombre en clave conocidos: con Gin en el episodio 1, el capítulo 33 del manga y el episodio 178, en el que Conan le dispara con uno de sus dardos a escondidas; con Vodka en el capítulo 33 del manga y en el arco de los episodios 309 – 311; con Vermouth en el episodio 345 en otros anteriores en los que ella estaba disfrazada del doctor Araide; con Kir en el episodio 425; con Akemi Miyano en los capítulos 13 - 16 del manga/episodio 128 del anime; con Pisco en el episodio 178, con Tequila en el episodio 54, con Ki’ichiro Numabuchi en el episodio 118 y brevemente en el 290; y con Rikumichi Kusuda en los episodios 496 - 497. Véase también ja:黒の組織 en:Black Organization Categoría:Organización de Negro Categoría:Organizaciones